


Fucking Vampires

by Anonymous



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Crack, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Magical Nightclub, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:09:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bill and Bella own a popular magical nightclub and they've never had any real problems with patrons.Until the night a coven of vampires decides to make an appearance.The stakes are high (and sharp!) but the body count is rising.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Bill Weasley
Comments: 17
Kudos: 14
Collections: Tag(line) You're It! Competition





	Fucking Vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Tagline_Youre_It_Comp_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Tagline_Youre_It_Comp_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> “Cheap drinks. Loud music. Vampires. This'll be one hell of a night.” (From Dusk til Dawn)
> 
> I signed up for the Apocalypse option of this fest, meaning my pairing, trope, and tagline were out of my hands and given to me by the admins.
> 
> Characters - Bill Weasley/Bellatrix Lestrange  
> Trope - Friends to Lovers  
> Tagline - as above!

* * *

Bill approached the service door of the club, rattling the keys in his hand. It being a Saturday, they would have another busy night. The Basilisk’s Fang was the most popular nightclub in Wizarding Britain, and also a destination for magical folk from outside of the country.

Closing the door behind him, he checked his watch. Seven-thirty. Plenty of time to get everything done before they opened at nine - assuming Bella wasn’t late.

Bellatrix Black was an excellent co-owner when it came to managing the patrons and the various Ministry officials, as well as the licensing requirements, but she hated the administrative aspects of running a club and avoided them as much as possible.

After a quick check of their stock, he decided they would need more sausages, and perhaps a few more bags of chips. “Pippy!” he called. 

The club’s elf appeared immediately. “What can Pippy do for Mister Bill?”

“Good afternoon, Pippy. Can you please go out and get some more sausages and chips, and then start on the kitchen duties?”

Pippy nodded. 

“Yes, Mister Bill. May Pippy also suggest more frozen seafoods? The seafood basket is being quite popular at the moment.”

Bill smiled. “Oh yes, I’d forgotten about that. Yes, go ahead, Pippy. Get all of that and anything else I might have forgotten.”

Pippy disappeared to do the shopping, and Bill retreated to the office to balance the books. He wondered if he could hire a goblin to do it - he hated doing the accounts, and Bella refused to even consider touching the ledgers. “I spend money, I don’t  _ count  _ it,” she’d said on more than one occasion.

During opening hours, Bella handled bartending and charming the patrons, while Bill was the responsible one - keeping everyone fed, monitoring the floor for trouble, and making sure those who had had too much to drink got home safely.

With a sigh, he sat down at his desk and pulled the ledgers out of a drawer. He might as well get it over and done with while it was quiet.

Forty minutes later , Bill felt the familiar shift of the wards as Bella Apparated directly into the club - a luxury limited only to the club's owners and employees .

Her footsteps preceded her approach, and a moment later a head full of wild black curls appeared around the door. “Merlin’s beard, Bill! Are you  _ still  _ doing that boring book shit?”

“Hello, Bella. No, I’ve just about finished,” Bill said. “And as boring as it is, if it doesn’t get done, we’ll have the Ministry on our arse, billing us extra Galleons.”

Bella rolled her eyes. “Let me deal with the Ministry. They won’t dare question a Black. A Weasley, on the other hand…” She smirked at him. 

The Blacks and Weasleys , though both pure-blood families, were vastly different, both in wealth and politics. As a result, Bill had little to no sway over the Ministry’s toadies, and even if he had, he lacked the ruthlessness needed to intimidate and bully them into doing what he wanted. Bellatrix, on the other hand, could be quite terrifying and very few people were brave enough to deny or defy her, lest they meet the business end of her wand and her sharp tongue.

Despite the rather large age gap - she was nearly twenty years his senior - they had been good friends for many years, ever since striking up a conversation at a Ministry function the summer before Bill graduated from Hogwarts. He’d been half in love with her since the moment they’d met, but at the time she’d been married to Rodolphus Lestrange. Even after that union had dissolved, he’d never been able to summon the courage to reveal his feelings, lest she reject him. She could have any wizard she wanted - why in Merlin’s name would she choose someone as ordinary as Bill Weasley?

“Yes, you're right, Bella,” Bill chuckled. “We still need to check the stock behind the bar and make sure we have enough glasses, but Pippy is taking care of the food prep.” He put away the ledgers and followed her out of the room.

Behind the bar, they checked the stock and Bella went out the back to fetch some extra bottles of several liquors. Bill cleaned the beer taps, checked the keg levels, then gave the bartop a quick wipe down. They had plenty of glasses - everything was ready, with twenty minutes until they opened.

Heavy footsteps tromped along the back corridor. Moments later, a large, shaggy man appeared behind them. 

“Evenin’ all! ‘Ow’s things?”

“Good evening, Hagrid,” Bill called.

“Fancy a quick Firewhisky before we open, lads?” Bella asked. Without waiting for an answer, she took down the bottle of Ogden’s and three glasses. It was a tradition of theirs to toast each other’s health before the club opened to patrons each night - one she insisted they never miss.

She expertly poured three generous nips and handed the men their glasses.

“Cheers,” they chorused, before knocking the amber liquid back.

“‘Ave you ‘eard the news?” Hagrid asked. “There’s rumours a coven of vampires is lurkin’ abou’ in London, causin’ trouble, like.”

“Vampires? In London? Bollocks,” Bella said scornfully. “They wouldn’t dare.”

“Muggle or Wizarding London?” said Bill. He was also sceptical of the claim, however his brother Ron was an Auror, so he could check the rumour easily enough. He’d ask tomorrow.

“Muggle at firs’, bu’ now they been spotted ‘ere in the wizarding part o’ th’ city.”

Bill and Bella exchanged a look. “Maybe keep a close eye on things tonight, Hagrid. Not because of vampires, mind, but if the rumours are widespread, the patrons might be a wee bit jumpy. We don’t want anyone causing trouble or stirring things up.”

“Yeah, righto Bill. You can coun’ on me,” Hagrid said. He looked towards the kitchen with a hopeful expression. “Any chance o’ a quick bite before I star’ door duty?”

“I'm sure Pippy will make you something,” said Bella. 

Hagrid grinned happily as Pippy, who had come immediately at the sound of her name, looked up at him with a wide smile. “What would Mister Hagrid be liking?”

“Just a couple o’ sandwiches wou’ be grand, thanks.”

Pippy snapped her fingers and a plate with several large sandwiches appeared on the bar. Hagrid nodded his thanks and tucked in happily, while Bill and Bella went over their final checks.

It was time to open. Hagrid brushed the crumbs from his beard and went to unlock the doors. Being a half giant, he was the perfect person to act as a bouncer. He was pleasant and friendly, but due to his size and strength, very few were prepared to take him on. The few that had tried over the years were quickly disabused of any notions they might have had, although he took great care not to hurt anyone in the process. 

It was quite funny to see your average sized wizard - and, on rare occasions, two or three of their mates - square off against Hagrid. He would simply place one of his large hands against their foreheads and hold them at arm’s length while they swung and kicked wildly. Eventually, they would give up and drop to the ground, quite exhausted; or Hagrid would tire of the game, pick them up by the seat of their pants, and deposit them firmly outside the door, then ward the entrance to prevent them coming back.

***

The evening wore on. By midnight, the club was almost full to bursting, and there was a line outside. Despite the rumour Hagrid had mentioned earlier, the patrons were behaving themselves and everyone was having a good time. The odd group would whisper about the supposed coven prowling the streets, but by now most of the patrons had the type of confidence one can only attain when one is well on the way to being thoroughly pissed. 

_ We could take those vampires, no sweat! _

_ I’d Avada the suckers! Ha, suckers, geddit? _

_ You can’t go around Adava’ing people, idiot! Not even if they’re vampires! Do you want to go to Azkaban? _

_ There’s no way vampires would come into London. That’d violate all sorts of decrees! _

Shortly before one in the morning, Bill sensed something amiss with the wards. He hurried towards the front doors, a sense of dread sending a chill down his spine.

“Hagrid? Everything all ri-”

He gasped in horror at the sight of Hagrid lying half in and half out of the doorway, bleeding from what appeared to be several places.

“Vampires,” he gasped, “Don’ worry ‘bout me, they didn’ like the taste an’ I can’t be infected on account o’ the gian’ blood. Ge’ inside, quickly. Ge’ everyone out!” 

“Fuck!” Bill cursed, pulled his wand from its holster and sprinted back inside, intending to evacuate the club as quickly as possible.

It had taken mere moments, but in the time Bill had been gone, the club had fallen eerily silent. The heavy doors swung shut behind him and three vampires moved to block them, using their own brand of magic to seal the exit. More lined the walls, their long, clawed fingers gripping patrons by the throat.

“How dare you invade my club and harass my patrons!” Bill shouted, hoping he sounded braver than he felt. “Leave at once!”

The vampires laughed coldly. “Are our kind not welcome in your establishment, wizard?” one of them hissed. “You lot are all the same. Prejudiced. Hating anyone different from you, banishing us to the darkest corners of the country. We thought it was high time we came back into the light - figuratively, of course.”

“Don’t be fucking stupid. We’ve got a half-giant on the door, or have you forgotten?” Bellatrix yelled, jumping up on the bar.

“Tokenism,” another vampire snorted.

“How dare—! Do you know who I am?” she screeched, whipping out her wand.

“How could we not, darling wife - or should I say  _ ex-wife?” _

“Rodolphus! You cockwombling thundercunt! You twatwaffle! You fucking pindick! I should have known that filthy dried cum smell was you.” 

Bill shook his head in disbelief, sniggering in spite of the rather fraught situation they found themselves in. Bella’s way with words was the stuff of legends, as was the tale of her divorce from the man - now turned vampire, it would seem - standing before them.

“I’m surprised the vampire who bit you didn't immediately become violently ill,” Bella continued, her aristocratic features twisted in a sneer that made her, strangely, even more beautiful than usual. “Or did it choke on your diseased blood and drop dead?”

“Charming as always, my dear Bella,” Rodolphus said wryly. “But I  _ am  _ the leader of this coven now, and I’m here to collect my due. I lost everything when you went against centuries of tradition and rejected me as your lord and husband, but—”

“You were fucking women from one end of Britain to the other!” Bella shrieked. “Did you expect me to put up with that, you adulterous leech?”

“I’m a pureblood wizard, what did you expect?” Rodolphus snorted. “I’m meant to have mistresses.”

_ "A _ mistress I might have tolerated! But you fucked so many women, I’m surprised your prick didn’t rot and drop off! I can only thank Morgana you were too busy with all the others to try and stick it in me, or my cunt would have been as blighted as your pathetic blind worm!”

Bill couldn’t hold back the laughter any more. He bent forward, hands on his knees, and guffawed. “Stop, Bella! Please, you’re killing me here!” he gasped, desperately trying to draw in breath. 

“Bitch!” Rodolphus roared. “My coven and me are taking over this club!”

“My coven and  _ I.” _

Rodolphus whipped his head around, flashing his fangs. “Who spoke?”

A witch with a head of big, bushy hair even wilder than Bella’s stepped forward. “I did. And you used the incorrect pronoun. It’s not my coven and  _ me,  _ it’s my coven and  _ I.” _

“What?” Rodolphus spluttered, staring at the woman as if she had two heads. 

“Do you not even understand simple English?” she asked, looking back at him as if he were completely thick.  _ “Honestly.  _ ‘I’ is a subject pronoun. ‘Me’ is an object pronoun. You and your coven are the subjects, and the club is the object. Therefore—”

Rodolphus was in front of the witch in a blink, so fast with his unnatural speed that it was impossible for the human eye to track the movement. He had a hand around her throat. “I’m going to drain you, girl,” he hissed.

Bill aimed his wand, intending to blast the fucker away, but before he could, the vampire dropped her, howling and clutching his face. The witch was holding a nasty-looking silver dagger in her hand, and the tip was dark with Rodolphus’ blood as she retreated.  _ How the hell did she get that past the weapon detection charms? And how is she so quick?  _

Rodolphus stared in disbelief at the smear of blood on his palm. Slowly, his amber eyes narrowed and his face contorted in rage. Before he could lunge for her again, a powerful shield erupted between them.

“Leave the patrons alone, Rod, you coward! Your grievance lies with me!”

Bill cast his eyes towards Bella, who had her wand at the ready. Sweet Circe, she was beautiful - as beautiful as he imagined Nimue must have been during her time. 

“It does, but I think I’ll terrorise them, all the same,” said Rodolphus. “”My friends - attack!” 

The coven surged forward and began biting patrons right and left. Those not under siege dashed towards the doors in a panic, slamming into the vampires that had been blocking them, crushing the creatures under the combined weight of their bodies.

_ “Lumos Maxima!”  _ Bella cried, swishing her wand. The powerful beam of light washed over the room, eliciting screams of pain from the vampires. “Everyone get behind the bar! Move your arses!”

The patrons, mostly still panicking, continued to throw themselves at the doors - a futile action, as they were still sealed with vampire magic. The coven, having recovered from Bella’s attack, began to surge forward again. Bill blasted them with another light spell, then started flinging stinging hexes at the patrons, hoping to snap them out of their panic. It seemed to have an effect - they began yelping and shuffling away from his onslaught. 

Inspired, he kept firing hexes, herding them away from the doors and towards the bar. 

“This way, this way!” Bella shouted as the patrons came, holding their swollen parts and groaning.

Finally, the ones who hadn’t been bitten were huddled behind the bar. Bella and Bill immediately conjured the most powerful shields they could produce, while they desperately tried to think of a way to get themselves and at least some of the patrons out alive.

“This is going to be really bad for business,” Bella groused. “Fucking Vampires. Who’ll want to come to a club where blood-suckers might try to eat them?”

“We’ve got bigger problems to worry about than our business reputation,” Bill snapped. “How do we get rid of your cock head of an ex-husband and his cronies?”

“You need to kill them, of course.”

Bill whipped his head around, coming face to face with the curly haired knife-wielder.

“The most logical thing to do would be to drop all the wards that bind magic, so we can help you fight,” she said. 

“You’re probably right,” Bill agreed. “But it’s taking everything we have to hold these shields, and removing the wards will take too long. It needs both of us to do it.”

“I suspected that might be the case,” the witch said. “But it was worth a try. Plan B - stakes.”

“Steaks?” Bella echoed. “We don't have any in stock. And besides, they aren’t hungry for beef, they’re hungry for blood. And revenge.”

“Not steaks,  _ stakes!”  _ the witch explained, rolling her eyes. “The wooden kind with a pointy end. Stab the fuckers through the heart, it’s the only way!”

“Good idea,” Bill said.

He turned to face the remaining patrons, who were in varying states of shock. They stared back at him with bulging eyes and pale faces, clutching each other in terror.

“Right, you lot. I’m going to transfigure the furniture into wooden stakes then summon them all over here. I want everyone to grab some. We’re going to take the fight to these bastards, you hear?”

A few nodded mutely, but most just looked at him as if they’d lost the ability to understand English.

“Oi! Do you want to be a meal for those vampires tonight?” the curly haired witch shouted, jumping to her feet and pacing back and forth in front of the huddled mass of bodies. “Well, DO YOU?”

“No,” a few of them muttered.

“I CAN’T HEAR YOU! DO YOU WANT TO BE A MEAL?” she roared, waving her knife about, which had suddenly appeared in her hand again.

“NO!” the patrons roared back.

“Then grab some stakes and stab those fuckers right through their evil hearts!” she cried, holding her knife aloft.”They can take our club, but they can never take our FREEDOM!”

“Yes! Stab them! Freedom!” the patrons shouted, fists in the air.

“I’m going to drop my shield and transfigure as much of the furniture as I can. Get ready!” Bill said. Bella nodded and steeled herself.

“Now, Bella!” He dropped his shield, concentrated, and aimed at the furniture, casting the spell. It worked. Instead of tables and stools, piles of wooden stakes lay piled on the floor. He quickly summoned them, while the vampires battered themselves at Bella’s rapidly weakening shield.

“Hurry, Bill. I can’t hold it much longer!” she groaned. 

He dropped the stakes in a heap and immediately conjured his own shield again, grunting at the toll it was taking on his magical core. 

Beside him, the curly haired witch grabbed one of the bottles beside the bar, unscrewed the cap and took a healthy swig. She tucked her knife into her belt and grabbed a stake in each hand. “I’m Hermione Granger, by the way,” she said. 

"Uh, Bill Weasley," he replied.

Launching herself onto the bar, Hermione dropped into a fighting crouch. “Cheap drinks. Loud music. Vampires. This’ll be one hell of a night.”

With a primal scream, she leapt over the side. The patrons, buoyed by her courage, followed with battle cries of their own.

“Pippy!” Bill shouted. 

She normally went home once they got busy, as the loud noise and music hurt her delicate ears, so she had not been at the club when the attack occurred. She arrived, took one look around, and gasped in horror. 

“Mister Bill! Is those vampires? Here? But they’s draining the patrons! They’s daring to drain the patrons!” Her sweet little face darkened in fury. “Pippy will punish them!” she started forward, but Bill stopped her.

“No, Pippy! There are too many for us to fight alone! Hagrid was attacked outside and I don’t know what state he’s in, he can’t fight. You need to go and get help!”

“But I must helps Mister Hagrid! I mustn’t leave you and Miss Bella alone! I must stays and fights!”

“Go and get help, Pippy!” Bill said. He paused, uttering his next words with reluctance, as he knew they would hurt the loyal little elf. “That’s an order.”

“Yes, Mister Bill. Pippy will get help right away.” She gave him a reproving look and disappeared with a crack, leaving Bill and Bella to join the fray. They dived over the bar, flinging spells and curses like missiles in an attempt to drive the vampires back.

It was turning into a massacre. For every vampire they were able to kill, the creatures attacked two more people. And now the ones who had been bitten were turning rapidly. The living were outnumbered three to one. There was so much blood on the floor that the people who were still fighting kept slipping in it, making them vulnerable, and the bodies were piling up.

Bill looked around for Hermione. He was just in time to see her dodge one advancing vampire and expertly thrust her stake into its heart. Unfortunately, she didn’t turn fast enough to deflect the two behind her. Working in tandem, they grabbed her by the arms, each sinking their fangs into either side of her neck. 

“No!” Bill screamed. 

The vampires let her go and laughed as she staggered about, the stakes falling from her hands. Bill charged forward, a severing spell on his lips. One of the vampires fell to the floor, its intestines spilling from its abdomen. Hermione suddenly whirled, reaching for her waistband. The knife glimmered wickedly as it arced through the air and sliced cleanly through the remaining vampire’s throat. She screamed incoherently at the dying creature and dropped to her knees, stabbing it repeatedly in the face with vicious, rapid motions.

He rushed forward to pull her away, thinking only to try and stem the blood flowing from her wounds. “It’s dead, Hermione! Come on, back behind the bar!” He dragged her forcibly away as she struggled weakly against him, the last of her strength spent.

Once they were somewhat shielded from the chaos, he propped her against the shelves and cast wildly about for something to stop the bleeding. 

“Bill,” Hermione rasped. He ignored her, still desperate to help her somehow.

_ "Bill!”  _ She grabbed his shirt and yanked him closer. “Kill me.”

“What? No! I won’t-I  _ can’t—” _

“You have to, dammit! Quickly, before I turn! I refuse to become one of those foul creatures!” She glared at him with fire in her eyes, daring him to argue.  _ Do it or I’ll fucking stab you,  _ her expression said.

Bill felt a sob rise in his throat. He’d known her such a short time, but it felt like she’d been around forever. He’d have been honoured to call her friend, had circumstances been different.

“All right. I’ll do it.” He reached for a stake with shaking hands, but she stopped him. 

“No. Use this.” She handed him the knife, which, miraculously, she’d managed to hold on to. “The blade is strong and sharp enough to go through my ribcage. Use all your strength, and strike true.”

He took it from her, and pulled in a deep breath to steady himself and build his resolve. She was going, the blood flowing rapidly from her body, the fierce light fading from her eyes. “Farewell, Hermione,” he said. 

Bill lifted the blade above his head, grasping the hilt in both hands. With a strangled cry, he swung it down, plunging it into her chest. A gout of dark blood bubbled from her mouth and her eyes bulged.

“Thank you,” she whispered. Then, she was gone.

“Got any more stakes?”

Bill looked up from Hermione’s body. “Huh?”

“More stakes! We need more!” A wizard with a round face and shaggy brown hair was frowning at him. His knitted, patterned vest was covered in blood. It was smeared on his cheeks, and his hands were coated with gore.

“Oh, right.” Bill snapped himself out of it and summoned more weapons. 

The other wizard snatched one up. “Thanks. I’m Neville. I’d say it was nice to meet you, but under the circumstances…” he dashed out again, stake held high.

Emerging from behind the bar, Bill spotted a vampire advancing on a witch with black hair and an upturned nose. They were too far away - he would never reach her in time and a spell might miss. He threw the stake in his hand like a javelin and it pierced the vampire’s back. It screamed, tried to grab at the wood protruding from its body, and burst into flames. 

The witch threw him a grateful look, picked up the stake and charged at yet another vampire.

Bill scanned the room, his spirits slowly sinking. There were still too many vampires, and they were vastly outnumbered. Only he, Bella, the wizard who called himself Neville and the black haired witch remained.

Oh well. He’d go out fighting. He’d—

Suddenly, small voices penetrated the air. To his amazement, Pippy was leading an army of elves. They were all brandishing knives, cleavers, and other sharp kitchen implements, and charged at the vampires, slashing at their shins and climbing on each other’s shoulders to jab at their foes’ eyes. Bill could only gape, while the vampires were so taken aback at being attacked by elves that they momentarily forgot to fight.

At that moment, a pounding started up on the magically sealed doors. “Bill! Bella! You in there?” a familiar voice roared.

“Hagrid!” Bill cried. He couldn’t believe it! He had been sure Hagrid was incapacitated, but here he was, trying to bust his way in. “The vampires sealed the doors, we can’t get them open!”

“Stan’ back, then! Get down!”

“Bella, Neville, everyone! Get down!” Bill echoed. 

He threw himself to the floor just as Hagrid’s cry of  _ “Bombarda Maxima!”  _ came from the outside. Splinters flew like deadly arrows in all directions, and several vampires who had charged towards the doors were cut to ribbons by the flying wood. 

The half giant stepped through the gaping hole, closely followed by a large contingent of Aurors. “Not too late, I ‘ope?” he said, lifting Bill to his feet as the Aurors rushed past him, firing spells at the remaining vampires. 

“Just in time, Hagrid,” Bill said, panting. Now that reinforcements had finally arrived, he realised just how exhausted he was. His magical core was nearly drained. 

Between the Aurors and elves, the last of the vampires were being beaten back. Bill spotted movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned to see Rodolphus attempting to flee. No longer as fast due to his injuries and exhaustion, he was almost at the doors when he suddenly froze in place.

“Rodolphus! You son of a whore! You maggot in a pile of dragon shit! You motherfucking arsehole!”

Bella was flying across the room, her wild hair crackling with magic. An Auror ducked out and tried to stop her, but she flung him aside. 

Rodolphus’ eyes widened in terror as she advanced. 

“Look at what you did!” she shouted, gesturing behind her. “You’ve trashed my club! It’s full of dead bodies - who’s going to pay their tabs? Because they sure as hell can’t! We’re practically swimming in fucking blood and I’ll never get the smell out!”

She slashed at him with her wand, casting cutting hexes and making him howl in agony. Everyone else watched as she tortured him, cackling with laughter all the while. Finally, she aimed a slicing hex at his trousers. Rodolphus uttered a high-pitched keening wail. Something small slithered out of his trouser cuff, hit his foot and tumbled to the floor.

“Is-is that…?” Hagrid croaked, his face turning green.

“Er, yes. I believe it is,” Bill replied faintly, resisting the urge to clutch his privates.

Bella levitated the severed member, strode over to Rodolphus, and forced his mouth open. Then she shoved it in and spelled his mouth shut. “Suck on that,” she said as he choked to death.

Bill surveyed the mess. Bella was right - they’d never get the smell out. As the Aurors approached the few surviving patrons and Hagrid snagged a bottle of firewhisky from behind the bar, Bill stumbled over to his friend and business partner. They’d almost died tonight - if he didn’t tell her now how he felt, he was a damned fool. What else did he have to lose?

“Bella,” he said, cupping her blood-stained cheek.

“Bill,” she replied, pushing her hand through his sticky, bloody red hair.

“I love you, Bella.”

She snorted, completely killing the moment. “Well, it’s about time you admitted it.” 

She appraised him carefully, then smiled - a rare sight, but it lit up her whole face.

“I love you too, Bill.”

He pulled her close, and sighed happily as her lips met his. It may have taken a horde of vampires crashing the party and destroying his club, a bloody battle, and a pile of dead bodies, but he finally had the witch of his dreams.


End file.
